Horus Dokuago
Horus Dokuago ''(ホルスご対面前に; Dokuago Horusu) Is a member of the Yureigakure Great Shamans. As such, he is considered among the most powerful shinobi in the whole village. He is the second known user of the Miasma Release. He also taught it to his summoning Aelina. Background Horus was born in Yureigakure to his single parent mother, as his father died while he was still in his mother's womb. He grew up trying all he could to relieve his mother's loneliness by being of help, and giving her love whenever she needed it. He dedicated his life to his mother's well being until she was killed due to the reckless playing of genin children of the village while they practiced their jutsu. Horus personally took each of the children responsible and gave them 100 flesh cuts until they died of blood loss. He was sadistic enough to avoid having them pass out before it was over. Due to such an action as a child, he was imprisoned for 7 years until he was 19 years old. When he was released, he was left under the care and guidance of the Dokuago clan head who treated Horus harshly to better himself. Horus was only the second member of his clan who was capable of learning the clan's secret jutsu, Miasma Release. He honed this technique and in a few years became the most proficient user in it's history. By this time, a number of other clansmen had unlocked it's abilities, all tutored by Horus. When Horus was 25, he personally killed the clan leader by stabbing a kunai in his throat. When he was tried on his actions, he responded that he was a spy for rouge ninjas and was leaking the abilities of his clan and he needed to die. After a background check, Horus' information proved to be true and he had saved the village a great deal of trouble of losing an important Kekkei Genkai. It was this action that led the 4th Orakage to declare Horus a part of the Great Shamans. Appearance Horus is a thin man of moderate build and dawns a synical look on his face the majority of the time. His hair is untidy, and has random spike formations that are slighly galed backwards. He wears a black shirt with scarlet pants with bands going around it which hug his skin, exposing it's build. He sports a big white jacket that resembles a labcoat. On the right sleeve, he wears a studded armband. His skin is tan, with scars going across his chest that have a slight purple shade to them. He usually keeps them hidden as he barely ever allows his chest to be exposed. Personality Horus' personality is rather unstable except he seeks a constant thrill. He is the most recognized of the Great Shamans as he is the first to deal with village issues and invasions without the other members having to get involved. He treats others as his subordinates, expecting them to serve him at times and treat him similar to a king. His personality is sometimes seen as arrogant, but any who he hears say such a thing, he silences without second thought. His wild actions are what make him a feared ninja in his own village. In fact, his fellow Shamans are the only ones who seem confident staying within his company most of the time. He treats his other Shamans with relative respect, although he still thinks himself above the rest of them. He occasionally reminds them of how little action they take as village elders, while he is reminded they are behind the scene shinobi; much to his dismay. In terms of handling his matters of a Shaman, Horus does tend to look out for the village as a dedicated shinobi. On multiple occasions when the village was attacked by spirits who went rouge, he fought for days on multiple occasions. He returned to the village after such times, acting as nothing happened, and refusing to admit how much he truly loves his village. The reason that he puts so much dedication to his village is unknown, but his council members have suspected that it's connected to his mother. When he would overhear such conversations, he becomes enraged, and activates his Miasma abilities subconsciously while he warns them never to mention her. All in all, Horus seems to be a dedicated member of the village, but just has an odd way of going about it and gains quite an ego about it. However, he doesnt make much of his Shaman position. This was displayed when he hit Tora's last nerve and he threatened to kick Horus out of the Shamans. Horus welcomed the suggestions and stated he would still be a powerful ninja, his position was just flash and lights. He seems to be doing a good job as a Shaman however for keeping his position for so many years, and is entrusted with the responsibilities of such a position. He seems to only be a sweet person to his summoning Aelina and shares his thoughts with her on occasion. He trusts her to keep his secrets safe and is perhaps the only being he has openly shown to trust and care for. Abilities As a member od the Dokuago Clan, Horus was entrusted with the Miasma release. He is the most skilled member of his clan in utilizing this technique and do to such has on occasion been compared to a snake. His reflexes above all are impressive as a shinobi as he does well under pressure and has excellent reaction time. At times it seems he can read his opponent's mind and prepares how to dodge to those observing.